


MLP Shadowguard

by cloud707



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, F/F/F, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Gen, Group Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud707/pseuds/cloud707
Summary: when ancient darkness stirs, a hero will heed the call of the sun and moon to protect Equestria. watch as she ignites the light of hope with the spark of friendship, belief and faith.





	MLP Shadowguard

**Author's Note:**

> it starts out a little slow but i promise sexual activity later on, just hang in there.

 

 

**707cloud.**

****Hello readers, this story is a combined effort of myself and dragonlord1337 to create an MLP story that is of adventure, friendship, hardships, love, and sexual activities that many readers have been wanting but can never truly find, I hope that this fits all required desires.** **

****This story has much mature content from average fighting to sexual themes, though I will not say what kind as to keep it a surprise.** **

****Suggestions are welcomed, especially when it comes to such things as monsters and creatures, the most required will be music and songs to fit the coming episodes/chapters.** **

****And yes, this story will continue along the show’s series, only with slight differences with the introduction of the oc and new elements.** **

****Please enjoy and send your thoughts as we would greatly appreciate them.** **

* * *

 

****dragonlord1337.** **

****Hello readers dragonlord1337 here when 707cloud first told me about his idea I was intrigued by the idea of a more mature MLP world so I agreed to help expand his Idea and build our own version of Equestria using the show as a guideline though I will admit that I am not very knowledgeable about the MLP show or fandom as I have had limited contact with them beyond the research that I have done for this story. with that being said I hope you guys enjoy the story we are crafting and as 707cloud said suggestions are welcome.** **

* * *

 

“Normal talking”

““ _repeating/reading out loud_ ””

_“Thinking”_

_“‘talking through thought/Telepathy’”_

** ‘Moves/Attacks/Techniques/Spells/Incantations’  **

**-memory/flashback-**

**{Over communication/texting/messaging/latter: talking}**

**_{Over communication/texting/messaging/latter: thinking}_ **

**#Translated talking#**

**_#Translated thinking#_ **

**[Computer/Robotic talking]**

[sound effect(s)]

** *theme sound/music/transformation/songs*  **

***song lyrics***

*** “singing** **song lyrics” ***

**“inhuman/demonic talking”**

**_““inhuman/demonic repeating/reading out loud””_ **

**_“inhuman/demonic thinking”_ **

**_“‘inhuman/demonic talking through thought/Telepathy’”_ **

 

* * *

  

So…here I am…...fighting to protect my home, Equestria, a land of magic, wonder, and amazing ponies. from the most ancient evil being that has ever existed in this world, a being that is the source of all evil, and is the corruptor of many decent and good beings, and the creator of many dark beings. it is so powerful that even if every pony, every griffon, every dragon, every good creature united their powers together to stop it, it would barely make a scratch, and it is up to me to end this eternal threat...once and for all.

 

But I'm getting ahead of myself, let's go back, back to the very beginning, back to before Equestria even became my home, to how my new life of adventure, trials, friendship, and even love came to be. My name is ShadowGuard and this is how my story, my life, truly begins.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in the land of America, in a small city, in the mid-afternoon of a clear day, at an average high school, we see a lovely young teenage woman of 16 walking out of the entrance. She is a little tall for her age at 5'5" with a normal slightly tanned skin tone, she has black neck length hair that is in no particular style and looked like it has only received a cursory brushing giving her a rough tomboyish appearance, her eyes are a soft blue with a bit of grey in them contrasting nicely with her hair, she has an average build though she is slim and slightly toned from several years’ worth of training, her figure is on the slight curvy side with defined shapely toned hips and a moderate c-cup bust, she is wearing a nondescript black t-shirt, a teal blue ocarina with a locket linked to it around her neck, a pair of comfortable slightly worn blue jeans with a pair of well-worn black sneakers and an old satchel bag to finish the outfit.

 

As this young woman walks down the path to her lonely place of staying, she takes her time to enjoy the cool and sunny day, not many days like this one where you can just let one's troubles melt away in these modern times. She soon takes a turn through the local park, although the city isn't that big it does have a large lovely park with grass fields, trees, a small lake, a beautiful fountain or two and all sorts of small critters running or flying about, it is one of the few things that make this city worth living in. she listens to the chirping songs of the small birds as she calmly walks, only just noticing a gorgeous butterfly out the corner of her eye with amazing colours of…actually, she couldn't tell what colours it had, it just seemed to glow, with all sorts of colours flashing in the light, almost like it was made of silver.

 

As she watched this unique butterfly, she couldn’t help but follow it, feeling as if there was more to it. It led her off the old path, through some bushes and into an open grassy area surrounded by trees with flowers of all kinds around the edges in a circle, making it seem like a hidden safe haven from the world, giving a magical feel to it. The young woman had been all over the park for most of her life and had never come across this area or anything even close to it, she just didn’t have words for it.

 

As she looked around, she couldn’t help but put her satchel down and take out her ocarina from around her neck while walking to the centre of the area, she then began playing to her wonderful surroundings.

 

 ** * ** **Start: The Last Goodbye Ocarina Cover ***

 

While she played, she couldn’t help but feel both at peace and that she was beginning a new start, it was confusing to think that she was starting something new but it felt right, like waking from a fuzzy daydream. As she continued playing, she noticed the butterfly had returned and was fluttering about a few feet away from her at eye level.

 

 ** * ** **End: The Last Goodbye Ocarina Cover ***

 

She came to the end of her playing as the butterfly came within reach of her, she held out one hand while still holding her ocarina with the other and the little butterfly landed upon the back of her outstretched hand, just resting there.

 

The young woman smiled at it as she spoke "I wonder who, or even what, you are? I have never seen your kind before, maybe you mean something, special even, but either way, I'm glad I got to see you and that you showed me this place. Thank you, little silver" and as she said that the butterfly flapped its little wings, gradually gaining speed until they were nothing but blurs, while still holding onto her hand, and that is when it happened, the young woman's body began to glow as the butterfly took off and started swirling around her, forming a ring above and below her with strange swirls all in a silver light. Her body began to become warm, like she was soaking in a warm bath but coming from within her very bones and flowing out to the rest of her body, relaxing and filling her, making all of the stress, fear, and panic leave her, like she was being embraced, and as the light grew it eloped her completely before a flash lights up the entire area.

 

As the light faded it revealed that the woman was gone, vanished the only thing indication that she was ever there were her satchel and a pile of her previously worn clothes on the ground.

 

* * *

  

Elsewhere far away in a quiet room stood two humanoid figures talking, one of them looking older and taller than the second who was smaller and younger looking but both looking young and beautiful women in their prime.

 

Older figure “come, sister, we must begin at once”,

 

Younger figure "I agree, sister, but will she be the same, will she want to-?"

 

Older figure “of course she will sister have no doubt on that, she has and will do much for us”

 

Younger figure "I know sister, but I can't help but worry she may be different, you know as well as I do that dealing with realities are a tricky thing and that she may very well be a completely different person who may not want to help, no matter how much I believe she will I must voice these concerns"

 

Older figure “and I understand my dear sister, but we will have faith in her, as she has always had faith in us. Now let us begin”

 

Younger figure “of course sister, let us begin”

 

And with that, the two figures raised their arms up and energy poured from their very beings, flowing outwards and forming together, and began to chant an incantation.

 

** ‘The time of peril is nearly upon us, the dark one stirs as its chains weaken and fall. **

** destined guardian please heed our call, from worlds unknown we summon you. **

** the sun calls your blazing strength pushing back shadows a beacon of light and hope in our darkest hour. **

** the moon calls your loving heart so the innocent may rest easy shielded by its soothing power. **

** Guardian, hear our plea to protect this world from the shadows rise!’ **

 

The two energies of two different forces came together with the incantation and created a circular ring of pure energy within the middle of the room. Though little did the two figures know that a third figure was in the room, hidden in the shadows, who also pushed their own energy into the mass of energy, turning it a shining silver. The ring grew in brightness and power until the room was filled with its light.

 

* * *

 

falling.

 

Falling down.

 

I’m falling down a silver rainbow vortex.

 

Now normally people would freak out, or panic at a moment like this, and by all accounts, I should as well, but I’m not normal, I mean who wants to be normal? Screaming their heads off and wrecking their throat over something that may or may not be bad? it's just silly to me. Now don’t get me wrong I was concerned, just not frightened, I have lived a tough-ish life so something like this shouldn’t get to me that easily……of course, this warm, calming feeling helps a bit as well.

 

This warm feeling, it feels like it’s coming from deep within, from my very soul, it wasn’t painful at all, like I’m being hugged by a loving mother, or coming home to a warm mug of hot chocolate while wrapped up in a blanket after being out in the cold all day, a soothing warmth you just can't describe or forget no matter what, safe, secure, loved and so much more, it made my heart feel like it was going to burst.

 

The warm feeling began to intensify, not hurting in the least as it became like a burning blaze, and soon enough a silver flame flickered to life from my chest and soon spread all over my body from my toes to my fingers and even my hair became a mane of silver flames flickering behind me in the rushing wind. Then the silver light of the flames surrounding my body and of the vortex began to become brighter, shining greater than the sun until there was nothing but blinding light, and then it was all was gone.

 

* * *

 

In the room filled with shining silver energy, the two figures watched as a form began to take shape wreathed in silver fire, soon the energy and fire faded revealing the young woman who landed with a soft bump on the ground, leaving her and the two figures alone.

 

As she sat up the woman held her head as she was slightly dizzy from the ordeal of the events that took place over the span of a few minutes, as she gained her bearings she took note of her ocarina that she still clutched in her hand and of her new surroundings, which was not much as the room was shadowed but from what she could make out she was in a large room with closed curtains and possibly a large round bed. Soon her eyes fell onto two figures standing just a few feet from her but the darkness kept her from making out more than that they were females by their body shape and that one was slightly shorter than the other.

 

“where am I and who might you two be?” she asked as she kept calm looking at the two figures.

 

The taller one spoke up first “there is no need to worry my dear, we mean you no harm and know you quite well”

 

The young woman looked confused “what do you mea-” she cut off her question as the taller figures head glowed a light blue and candles throughout the room flickered to life illuminating everything and more importantly the two figures for all to see.

 

The taller one who had spoken to her was beautiful, she looks to be 26 years old, her skin was a pale white that seemed to almost glow, in the light cast upon her by the candles. she was tall if the young woman had to guess she would say that she was around 7" feet tall. she had a slim curvy figure and a large D-cup bust, the woman's hair was long reaching down to her calves and was coloured green blue and pink it had an almost ethereal quality to it. on the sides of her head was a pair of expressive, pony-like ears. the woman's eyes were coloured pink. but the most shocking of all was at the top of her forehead poking through her hair was a horn that resembled a unicorn which was still glowing blue. glancing over the woman's shoulder she caught a glimpse of a wing and occasionally a flash of a horse's or pony's tail that matched her hair colour would be seen as it flicked from behind her. and on her outer thighs was a mark that depicted the sun. she wore a golden crown that was decorated with a large purple jewel with a matching necklace made of segmented plates with another large purple jewel and on her wrists and ankles were golden bands.

 

The second woman was also beautiful, looking to be 24 years old, she was a few inches shorter than her companion making her 6'7" and her skin was coloured a dark blue. though her figure was just as curvy and slim and her bust was slightly smaller than her companions it was still easily D-cup in size. her hair while still retaining the ethereal quality of her companions was dark blue with a lighter purple with many points of silver scattered through it reminding the young woman of the night sky which reached to her knees. her eyes were a dark teal colour. she too had a horn, wings, pony-like ears, and tail and as the first on her outer thighs was a mark though instead of the sun this one was a crescent moon suspended in a splotch of black. like the first, she too wore a crown but this one was black as if made of obsidian. as well as a segmented necklace tough it was made of the same material as her tiara with a silver moon in the place of the purple jewel. and had bands of silver on her wrists and ankles.

 

As she looked at them, she couldn’t help but think they were familiar to her, but those thoughts were overshadowed slightly by these two beautiful beings. She marvelled at their lovely hair, their curves, they are….

 

…naked…

 

The woman’s mind came to a screeching halt at that.

 

Indeed, these two beauties were as naked as the day they were born, other than their jewellery they had no clothes on at all, allowing the woman to see their smooth slits, rounded rears, and exposed breasts which were in full display for all to see, the women quickly gained a blush across her face as she turned away, this resulted in a chuckle and giggle from the two beauties.

 

“I had forgotten how easy to blush you were in your younger days, [chuckles] but there is no need to look away dear” the older one said as she walked over and gently moved the woman’s face back to look at them with her slender smooth hand, but even with such words the woman still had a blush and tried to keep her eyes somewhere, anywhere, else but the naked bodies of these two women.

 

“I-I-I-I just-t cant he-help it, y-your both n-n-n-n-naked!” the woman said with a stutter, this made the younger woman giggle and walk over “I don’t think you have to worry about such things, seeing as it is normal to show one’s body with pride, and in fact you have no room to talk as well” the younger woman said with a slight grin.

 

This made the woman confused until she suddenly felt less restriction and a certain lighter feel on her body, which prompted her to look down and notice for the first time…that SHE was NAKED as well.

 

…… “EEEP!” she suddenly cried out after a moment for her mind to catch up and then flung her arms around herself in a vain attempt to cover up.

 

Don’t get her wrong, she’s not ashamed of her body or shy of it and she does appreciate the female body like anyone else, but to have herself fully exposed to two unknown and naked women with no shame of said nakedness in an unknown room and with no idea how she got there all within the span of a few moments…well, even the brashest and most sexual of people would blush at this instance.

 

The two women just chuckled at her reaction and help her to stand from the cool floor, which didn’t help the woman’s blush any some as she still kept her right hand over her crotch and her left arm over her breasts.

 

“y-you keep doing t-that. You keep s-speaking as though you k-know me. I-I admit you both l-look familiar but I k-know I haven’t met you b-before” the woman said with her stutter dying down slightly but her blush still remained.

 

“that’s because we do know you and you do know us, we may seem different from what you have normally seen, but we know you will remember, you just need to have a good look and just think,” the older woman said prompting the woman to look at them more closely while thinking. They have unique skin and hair, horns and wings, as well as those pretty marks on …. their…thighs…. pretty…cute…cute marks…. cutie marks….

 

Then the woman's eyes went wide with the realisation “you couldn’t be…. princesses Celestia and Luna of Equestria!?” she said with both shock and awe making the two smile and node “then I'm in Canterlot, in the world of Equestria, in My Little Pony” she continued in realization as the now confirmed princesses nodded, the shock being enough for the woman to forget her and their nakedness as her arms became lax.

 

The woman’s mind began to run like mad _“why am I here? How am I here? Did they bring me? They are calm and seem like they were expecting me. So, they must have brought me here. How? Magic, it’s the only answer. But why? Such magic must have been difficult if they are both here, meaning they must have a BIG reason to do so. So, they must want and or need me for something, but what? Not only that but they speak as though they know me. That leads me to believe that some time travel may be involved in this”_ these were the thoughts going through her mind within the span of a few seconds before looking up to Celestia and Luna “so why did you summon me here?” she asked making them both smile gently.

 

“always the sharp mind, it will help you greatly in times to come, if you agree to help that is” Celestia spoke with fondness in her voice as she smiled at her “so I do have a choice in this, it’s not decided and I’m not being forced against my will?” the woman responded becoming more relaxed as they spoke “you always have a choice, nothing is set in stone, as you would say. You have the choice to stay here and help us or be returned to the world from which you came from” Luna spoke up with a gentle smile but had slightly worried eyes, eyes that the woman saw “you don’t want me to leave, it saddens you” she stated which gained sad smiles from the pair of royals.

 

"you must understand, while it is your decision and yours alone to make, we would be saddened at your departure, for we have come to know you very well" Celestia spoke as she placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder "because you know me from the past" she started getting another smile from the pair "that sharp mind again, yes we know you from the past because if you agree then we will send you to a point in the past in which you will live, but again the choice is yours to make" Celestia said while walking away from her.

 

The woman thought for a moment before asking “what is the danger that has forced you both to summon someone from another world?” with this the two royals walked close together and summoned their magic, creating a magical screen in mid-air, the screen began showing images of a shadow like being, not that of Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Lord Tirek, The Storm King or the Pony of Shadows, this…thing had no real form and the shadows of which it was made where far darker, far more evil and so devoid of life that it sent shivers through the woman at just its appearance alone, but the worst was the eyes, other than a white outline indicating it even had eyes, they were pure soulless dark pits of an abyss with no end in sight.

 

“what is it?” the woman asked, knowing already that it wasn’t anything good.

 

“it has no name, it has existed since the beginning of everything, when light was created this entity came to be created as well over time, a darkness that can corrupt anypony, animal or creature and has done so many a time before, some of which didn’t need corrupting, as well as creating creatures to do its bidding. It does not care for life, only destruction and darkness, to make all as it is, a void of emptiness” Celestia spoke as the screen showed the entity cast its shadow over the lands with humanoids similar to Celestia and Luna, which the woman assumed some were ponies as well, running in fear, the scene then changes to the entities shadow forming and coating around some ponies bodies making them become dark with vicious grins, it then changed again to objects and creatures being created from the shadows or even objects nearby, all of which destroyed buildings and caused terror to each pony around them.

 

The woman’s hands soon formed fists as her hands shook from the images she saw, she could only just keep her anger and disgust contained from what she was seeing even with her blood beginning to boil. Say many things to her as you wish, insult her, beat her up and she wouldn’t even get upset at it, but hurt others in any way and she was like a raging guardian, a calm thunderstorm until she really gets mad, then you might as well dig your grave.

 

Celestia and Luna where aware of the woman’s feelings and despite wanting to comfort her they needed her to be aware of everything, so Luna continued on from her sister “but in Ancient time many centuries ago my sister and I came together with the Pillars of Old Equestria and Scorpan to combine our powers along with all the powers of all the other ponies, griffons, dragons and other beings throughout Equestria, uniting all in an attempt to destroy the entity…but” Luna went quite after the screen showed them and all the aforementioned beings standing against the entity with their magic combining in a single blast.

 

“but it didn’t work” Celestia continued as the image changed to the entity pushing back by the magical force of all beings “the being was too strong, we were barely even hurting it let alone destroying it, so we did the only thing we could do, we sealed it away, stripping it of almost all of its power and might” the screen showed the image of the entity being sucked into a portal with a dark void on the other side, the screen then fade away as the sisters looked back to the woman.

 

“after that peace came back to the lands and every being celebrated…all but us, the Pillars of Old Equestria and Scorpan, because we knew it was not the end, we may have weakened the entity but we had not beaten it, we knew it would regain its strength and return someday to finish what it had started…and we were right. It didn’t come its self as it was still too weak, but it seeped what little darkness it had into Equestria, corrupting and manipulating any being to its ways, turning them dark, evil and cruel. You know of these beings no doubt from your original world, oh don’t be surprised, you told us all about your home and the potential single future you knew of without you or this entity being involved so no need to worry about such things, just keep them secret unless you think the knowledge is needed as you would do” Celestia said slightly shocking the woman who calmed down and nodded in understanding before she continued “some of the corrupted were Trixie, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, Gilda, Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, Discord, Stygian, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Lord Tirek, The Storm King, Chancellor Neighsay and even my young sister Luna, but as you know many of them where reformed back to good, though the others either have not had the chance or do not wish to” Celestia finished while rubbing Luna’s back in slight comfort when mentioning how she befell to the darkness to which she gave a slight smile in thanks.

 

The woman took in all that they have told her and thought for a moment before saying "so you want ME to face this entity?" "yes and no" Luna replied "you see the entity will be at the point of which his presence will increase the activity of some natural dark creatures such as Cragadiles, Windigos, and Timberwolves to name a few, and he will be able to create shadow beasts that will cause much destruction in his steed. We are asking you to allow us to send you back to fight these coming threats to delay his return and if so to fight him should he return, but as we have said before this is your choice, we will not push nor force you to do what you don't-mph" Luna was stopped from speaking as the woman had placed her finger upon her lips "when do we start" the woman said with a smile and a flame of determination in her eyes.

 

This brought a smile to the sisters “you are sure of this, once you accept not only will you never return to your world but you will also be in constant danger as you will become a target of the entity” Celestia said wanting to make sure of the woman’s choice “if you truly know me then you will know I have no real life to go back to, and as for the dangers, although I will not have magic, or flight, or power and will only have the skills I have it won’t stop me from doing what’s right, no matter the danger” the woman said with a solid voice declaring her choice as final.

 

“wonderful, as for the not having power bit, that isn’t exactly true,” Luna said grabbing her attention “when you were summoned your body was altered slightly to live in our world, you can live off of just vegetation without any adverse effects, your body is now as tough as an average earth ponies, you can withstand climates better than before and you have your own cutie mark”

 

“that’s cool…wait what?” the woman said quickly looking down, that’s when she notices Luna is right, a mark was on her outer thighs, it is a semi-circular gauge that had the indicator needle breaking through the top corner of the gauge shattering it and cracking the glass facing scattering small fragments of the corner out and away from it. The woman marvelled at it before looking back up to the sisters “a gauge? but it's broken, does that mean … ah, I understand” she said out loud to herself as the meaning to her cutie mark became clear.

 

Celestia gained a fond look as she took in the woman's form "it has been some time since I last recalled your young appearance, from your build to your tanned skin even your black and white hair, even your lovely blue eyes-" "wait, what, black AND white hair? I only have black" the woman interrupted looking at the Royals, who gained a slight knowing look before summoning a full-length mirror for the woman to see.

 

As she looked into the mirror the woman gained another slight blush as she took in her nude form but looked in awe at her cutie mark and now altered hair, it was still its main black colour but now it had a handful of white streaks flowing from random areas of her black locks, she couldn't help but think of how cool and good they looked with her eyes and complexion "well that's also new, but not unwanted" she said with a smile which the princesses returned, but she then noticed that she didn't have any hair on her body other than her head, eyebrows, and eyelashes, she noticed because she did have a small patch of pubes above her slit before but now it's gone, she put this down to the summoning having done so and looked away as the sisters sent the mirror away.

 

“now let’s back to business. You’re going to be sending me to the past and I have my cutie mark, now I know you can’t tell me about things to come or else it could mess things up, but what should I know, be aware of or need?” the woman asked getting things back on track.

 

“all true dear, as for what you ask there isn’t much other than be yourself and do what you think is right, when we send you back it will be to my past self, where you must give myself this letter” Celestia explained and used her magic to bring over a rolled up letter with her and her sisters royal seal upon it having float in the air for the moment “it will explain all that is needed to her and what must happen next, now here is a cloak for you to where” Celestia said as Luna brought over a brown hooded cloak in her arms before giving it to the woman who placed it over her shoulders and clasped it on with the hood down “it will not only help in keeping your identity hidden until the time is right but also help with you adjusting to public nudity”.

 

“this isn’t half bad-wait, did you say PUBLIC nudity?!” the woman asked with her face turning red once again, this gained more giggles from the women “don’t worry, this book will give you all the important details involving our worlds culture and laws” Celestia said as she levitated a large book over to the woman who had placed her ocarina around her neck out of the way, the leather-bound book was thick and heavy, it's cover a rich lavender with its title stamped into it with bronze lettering and bronze reinforcements on the corners and a strap to hold it closed with a bronze buckle securing it to the other side, the woman took the book into her outstretched hands “you think there are enough pages in here? I mean who would go through so much effort for a…twilight” the woman said in a deadpan “twilight” the royals said with a nod in agreement confirming the woman’s statement.

 

“well is that everything?” the woman asked while placing the book under her arm “just one last thing,” Luna said as she passed a brown with white stitching satchel to the woman, who gladly accepted it and placed the book inside, who was slightly surprised that the big book was not only able to fit inside the small bag but also didn’t weigh any more than before placing the book inside “let me guess, its bigger on the inside?” the woman asked and received nodes as an affirmative.

 

“Okay, I think I’m ready” the woman said as she grabbed the floating latter from the air into her hand “indeed you are” Celestia agreed as she and Luna pooled their magical powers together and formed a portal before the three of them, the woman began walking towards it and was about to enter before Luna spoke up “by the way, we must ask, what is your name?”.

 

This made the woman pause for a moment and think “this is a new life right, so I should have a new name to go with it. I am going to guard the world and fight the shadows to come, so in that case call me, Shadowguard” the now named Shadowguard said with a smile and fire in her eyes, this gained a smile and node from the sisters “well I’ll see you both soon, Celestia, Luna” the woman said with a node to the two before turning and leaping into the portal, beginning her grand adventure.

 

The portal closed right after Shadowguard passed through it, leaving the princesses by themselves.

 

“she going to be okay” Luna said with a smile and belief in her voice “indeed she will be” Celestia said agreeing “well of course, she is me after all” a voice came from behind the royals as a figure came out from hiding behind one of the large curtains “though I had forgotten how cute I was in my younger days” the figure said as she came up to the sisters who giggled at her statement.

 

“Indeed, I sometimes miss those days” Celestia said with a found smile “aw come on Tia, you and I both know things haven’t changed THAT much regarding me and the fact you like it when I’m a little rebellious in those regards~” the woman said with wink and wiggle of her hips which promoted a giggle from Luna “true” Celestia said conceding to her point.

 

“anyway with myself gone I would like to invite you to a get together with me and the girls and maybe a little fun afterwards if your both interested?” the woman spoke with a smirk as she knew their answer “of course we would love to join and the meal beforehand will be good as well~” Celestia said with her own mischievous smile and a blushing giggling Luna nodding in agreement.

 

 

Canterlot, the capital of Equestria, embedded on the cliff edge of a mountain with lovely fields of grass, flowing waterfalls and the most stunning of building detailing glorious colours of white purple and yellow gold, and the home to the royal palace of Princess Celestia as well as the former Princess Luna, a place of such magnificent history, potential and harmony that it is an honour to live in such a place.

 

Within its walls were the royal guards in golden armour and spears in hand patrol the halls, the royal guard was the military force of the kingdom charged with protecting it and the princesses from any and all treats a task that they take on with pride. they wore golden coloured armour consisting of a roman style helmet a breastplate covering their torso that had a blue star decorating the centre of their chests and a pair of vambraces on their forearms and grieves strapped to their shins. the armour was modified as needed to fit any type.

 

Inside the palace in the throne room sits the beautiful figure of Celestia upon her throne, enjoying the calm of the kingdom and lands, thinking of her young apprentice and her lessons, but also thinking of her lost sister and how she could not be by her side because of the darkness that has corrupted her, and knowing that said darkness was at the hand of a long since banished evil that will return soon if a way is not found.

 

As the princess pondered these thoughts there was a ripple of powerful, and familiar, magical energy which she sensed right away, almost at once a light began to appear within the centre of the throne room, growing in light and power.

 

As the princess raised to her feet the guards got into battle positions pointing their spears at the growing light “princess please leave at once for your safety” one of the guards said not taking his eyes off the strange light “I would be a coward to run from my own castle, and I sense no evil from the magical power, in fact, it seems familiar, not unlike my own magic” Celestia said as she stood her ground calmly and watched as the light glowed before it flashed and disparaged completely, leaving behind a kneeling brown-cloaked woman in its place.

 

The guards got ready to approach but a wave of Celestia’s hand had them stay where they were. The woman rose to her feet, giving herself a slight shake as to clear her head “I’m never doing that again” the woman said as she pulled down the hood of her cloak that covered her head, revealing a tan skinned face with slightly wild black with white-streaked hair.

 

“Princess Celestia, I am Shadowguard, and we have much to discuss” Shadowguard said as she raised a rolled-up letter with the royal symbol of the princesses in view for all to see.

 

The guards were shocked at the seal and the princess, to a lesser degree, as well “it seems we do” she said before she used her magic to levitate the letter up to her, unseal it and began reading.

 

* * *

 

**707cloud.**

****Well that’s it, it took us a week or so of hard work and thinking but I am happy with the result, I hope you all are as well.** **

****I hope you enjoyed it so far, will stick to it and review your thoughts, all thoughts are welcomed and we accept any ideas that may help us in times to come.** **

********Till the next chapter.** ** ** **

 

 


End file.
